The One With The Blind Dates
"The One With The Blind Dates" is the fourteenth episode of season nine of Friends. It aired on February 6, 2003. Plot Joey and Phoebe want Ross and Rachel to get back together, so when they ask them to set them up on blind dates, they take advantage of this and decide to set them up on terrible dates so they'll see how perfect they are for each other. Phoebe sets Rachel up with drug addict, Steve (who previously appeared in The One With The Stoned Guy as a restaurant owner offering Monica a spot) and Joey sets Ross up with a history teacher. Realizing it's his perfect match, he tells the woman that the date is off, leaving Ross to be stood up. Rachel's date with Steve is a disaster when he starts insulting himself and starts to cry. Meanwhile, the waiters at the restaurant where Ross got stood up at have a pool going to see how long it takes for Ross to give up and leave, Ross finds out when a waiter offers him free crabcakes in a bid to get him to stay longer. Ross and Rachel meet up at the coffeehouse and realize Joey and Phoebe's plan and chase after them. Chandler and Monica babysit Emma and Monica is ovulating but they can't have sex because of Emma. When Emma finally falls asleep they go in the bedroom to have sex. Joey stops by and realizing this takes Emma away. Joey then tells them he won't tell Rachel if they name their first born child Joey, to continue 'his family name'. The ending shows Ross and Joey at the restaurant trying to get free crabcakes pretending to be stood up. However, the waiter informs them that they're instead betting on to see how long it will take Steve to cry which he quickly does. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast John Eric Bentley - Waiter #2 Alexandra Conley - Emma Geller-Green Athina Conley - Emma Geller-Green Jon Lovitz - Steve Sam Pancake - The Waiter Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Sherry Bilsing-Graham & Ellen Plummer Quotes *to outside. Phoebe and Joey are walking down the street to Central Perk. *'Phoebe': Now, wait a minute. So, they're gonna name their first child Joey? *'Joey': Uh-huh. *'Phoebe': How - how do I get them to name the next one after me? *'Joey': It's easy, you just walk in on them having sex. *'Phoebe': Oh, so they owe me like, three Phoebes. *(Phoebe sees Rachel and Ross through the window.) *'Phoebe': Oh my god! Look, it's Ross and Rachel. Oh, the plan is working. *(Joey does the "plan-laugh.") *'Phoebe': Don't, don't do the plan-laugh. *to inside Central Perk. *'Ross': The first date we've had in months, and they were both such disasters. *'Rachel': Oh. Huh. You know, it is weird that Phoebe would set me up on a date that was awful on the same night that Joey set you up on a date that didn't even show. *'Ross': Wait a minute; you don't think it was intentional? I mean, that's just stupid. *to outside Central Perk. *'Joey': We're geniuses! Yeah, look at them, look at them, they're really bonding. *'Phoebe': Oh, yeah, they're falling in love all over again. *(Rachel and Ross turn around and look at Phoebe and Joey with puzzled expressions on their faces.) *'Phoebe': Oh, they see us! Oh, they, they look mad. Oh, they figured it out. They're coming this way. Run! *'Joey': Where? *'Phoebe': Mexico! *(They run down the street with Ross and Rachel following right behind them.) Trivia General * Steve, played by Jon Lovitz, first appeared in "The One With The Stoned Guy" (S1E15). He does not reappear for a span of 193 episodes, the longest of any character on the show. Rachel does not seem to remember him, despite waitressing for him at Monica'sMonica's apartment. However, Rachel only met him once for less than an hour, so it would be understandable that she wouldn't remember him after almost nine years. *Despite him having them plucked by Chandler in the previous episode, Joey's eyebrows seem to have strangely grown back to their usual shape since then. However, at the beginning of this episode, Joey says Rachel has been staying at his apartment for five nights, giving his eyebrows time to grow back. *This is the second appearance of Sam Pancake as a waiter. He previously appeared in "The One Where Joey Tells Rachel" (S8E16), where he waits on Joey and Rachel but can't get rid of them. When a colleague asks him what's with them, he replies he thinks one of them is about to die, hoping it's Rachel. He also comments how he finds Joey to be "really cute". Goofs *When Rachel hears Monica saying "Thank God! Emma, there you are!" her hand is on her purse strap, but in the next take, is not anymore. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9